onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gin
Presumed Deceased We don't know if he died or not, so let's put . Yatanogarasu 17:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Why would he even be presumed deceased ? Last time we saw him he was pretty much alive. Kdom 18:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::He's dying from the MH5, and it's only a matter of time since they couldn't find an antidote. Yatanogarasu 21:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :He has been treated with another mask. He is not dying. He even say to Luffy he hope to see him in grand line. Kdom 05:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ghin was like one of the few villains who showed honor besides Smoker Ghin shoulda joined the straw hate pirates 21:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) This stuff should be in a forum, blog, or a fansite. ↑ 21:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Not first mate Okay, just to clear things up, as you can see on this RAW manga image, from Volume 7, Chapter 59, page 127, Krieg says . Nowhere does it say . So please stop putting that on Gin's page. Yatanogarasu 00:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) hey lets just wait for from the decks of the world Combat Style Gin has a named combat style (from yellow), something along the lines "demonic combat". Also, does the text says he is the vice-captain here? Going off this wiki's precedent, it'd be "Man-Demon Tactics". And the text just repeats his commander title. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:48, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Would this be the correct name/kanji/romaji ? We should also create the page at this point. I can ask Klobis or Jopie. If the combat style has a specific name, it should probably get a page of its own. 21:29, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Levi is right. It is Demon-Man (literally; or Man-Demon) Tactics. --Klobis (talk) 11:13, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I finally made the page. I can destub it sometime soon unless someone else wants to do so. 01:33, April 23, 2017 (UTC) why is he still marked alive l? the last time we saw gin he was hit by toxic gas strong enough to kill a village he should be marked unknown or deceasedTo love this (talk) 07:01, January 29, 2020 (UTC) I personally think he should be marked unknown. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 07:27, January 29, 2020 (UTC) "If a character is shown to be alive in their last appearance they get the alive status. Doesn't matter if Gin was poisoned. He was still alive in his last appearance." SeaTerror (talk) 19:26, January 29, 2020 (UTC) The last time we saw basil hawkins he was alive but because we saw him wounded badly and we still marked him as unknown last time we saw sheep head and ginrummy they were hit by a giant elephant nose and sent into the sea but are still marked as unknown so why are they differnt from gin situions?To love this (talk) 05:06, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Hawkins shouldn't have been changed. That was obviously done by a troll so I fixed it. Sheepshead and Ginrummy were discussed and I'm against that decision still. SeaTerror (talk) 06:05, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Hawkins is unknown, we saw a slash sound or something and then complete silence. Gin is different because he walked away while alive and sailed off. With Hawkins, there is emphasis placed on him getting slashed. But as far as Gin, the dude walked away alive. Also, the Vivre Card put Gin's age at 27 (after timeskip), so the signs point towards he is alive, because he can't be dead if he is still ageing after two years.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:22, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ""If a character is shown to be alive in their last appearance they get the alive status." Hawkins is alive. Plus he was slashed by Law of all people. SeaTerror (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2020 (UTC) so guy gets slashed we see alot of blood and complete slince he still gets unknown staus Gin lirteally says he doesn't know if he would live much longer and was posion by gas said strong enough to kill entire village but still gets marked aliveTo love this (talk) 07:08, February 1, 2020 (UTC) @Seaterror, that statement only works on some levels. Every character that has used the term "unknown" or has been successfully debated to be dead was "shown to be alive in their last appearance." Do tell how we will use the term "unknown" if it is based simply on seeing them alive. It can either be shown to be alive or shown to be dead by your argument - which clearly it does not work like that - and that is why there is an "unknown" status. If Vergo was not successfully argued to be "Deceased," then by your argument, it would be "Alive" and not "Unknown", because, as you have said, he was "shown to be alive in their last appearance."Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:14, February 1, 2020 (UTC) I am saying he is alive because Vivre Card listed his age after time skip. He can't have an age if he is dead. So the Vivre Card (taken at face value) pretty much says he is alive. Now of course, I'm fine with him listed as unknown, but all I'm saying is I'd prefer not to because of Vivre Card.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:15, February 1, 2020 (UTC)